familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Matthew James Everingham (1795-1884)
|long_name=Matthew James Everingham |birth_year=1795 |birth_month=5 |birth_day=10 |birth_locality=Field of Mars, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: V1795115 148/1795, V1795447 1A/1795 |death_year=1884 |death_month=11 |death_day=22 |death_address="Knight's Retreat" |death_locality=Sackville, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 10034/1884 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1817 |wedding1_month=2 |wedding1_day=17 |wedding1_address=St Matthews |wedding1_locality=Windsor, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: V18172008 |baptism_year=1795 |baptism_month=6 |baptism_day=1 |baptism_locality=Parramatta, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1865 |wedding2_locality=Windsor, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |globals= }} His wife Ann Chaseling was the sibling of his sister-in-law Jane Chaseling who married his brother William, and of his brother-in-law Thomas Chaseling who married his sister Ann. In the 1822 muster Matthew, 21, is shown as a landholder at Windsor (this description also included Portland Head) with his wife Ann (no age given) and 1 child (no details given). This child was his son Matthew. In the 1825 muster Matthew is shown as a landholder in the Wilberforce district (which included Portland Head). With him is his wife Ann, and sons Matthew, 7, and George, 3. There is no record of Matthew or his family in the 1828 census even though he was still farming at Portland Head. Windsor and Richmond Gazette, Friday 29 November 1929, by George G Reeve Matthew James Everingham (II), who was born at Parramatta on May 10, 1795, accompanied his parents to the Hawkesbury where he took part in all the farming activities of his people on a 50 acre land grant; known as 'Everingham's Farm,' at Sackville. He married Miss Anne Chaseling, one of the many daughters of Mr. Thomas Chaseling (I). Matthew James Eyeringham (II) was just under 22 years of age when he was married on February 17, 1817. During all the years preceding his death (he) stayed with some remaining sons and daughters at his splendid orchard-farm, at 'Knight's Retreat,' Sackville, which was one of the show places of the Hawkesbury for the cultivation of high-lass fruits of all kinds, a reputation it holds to the present day. Much of the property is now devoted to citrus cultivation. After, the death of his 1st wife Mrs. Anne Everingham (nee Chaseling), at the age of 60 years, on May 27, 1863, the second Matthew J. Everingham married a widow named Mrs. Isobella Cotton, who died at the age of 63 years at the residence of her son, Mr. Charles Bowen, at South Colah, on December 22, 1867. There was no descent from the widower Everingham and widow's second marriage. Matthew James Everingham (II) died at 'Knight's Retreat Farm,' Sackville on November 22, 1884, at the great age of 89 years, and with his unmarried brother, John Everingham (I), his wife, and many other members of the Everingham family, is buried in the family vault on the farm, ground for which was specially reserved according to his will. It is also said that one of his sisters, Ann Everingham, and her husband, Mr. John Chaseling (I), are interred in the vault at 'Knight's Retreat Farm.' __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales